Not Even Time
by romancewithdeath
Summary: Spinoff world of WHR. Amon has a mission and he needs a witches help to solve the case.Rated T for mild sexual themes and semimature language.
1. Darkness

I do not own WHR.

Amcreva is owned by me, as well as any and all other character owned by WHR and its afilliates.

* * *

_Amcreva:_

Witch: Father Human / Mother Witch

Powers: Visions of the upcoming future.

_Regent:_

Unknown Race - Beleived to be a witch

_Amon:_

Hunter - S Class

Witch - Unknown Powers

Any Questions?

Amcreva began to walk down the stairs, grey cement tunnels and stairs the chipped paint on the guide bar. She felt... someone she knew. Her feet touched the bottom of the stairs. It only took one second.

She looked up and saw him.

The Raven haired man whom she loved. His eyes locked with hers. He didn't make a move towards her. She stood there a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. A subway car rushed by. Her dress flapping out Amon... Her case was held in front of her. Hair flying in an array of directions. Amon... Why do you follow me? She couldn't stay she was a witch. She had killed... Will kill again. Now she had even more power than before.

She turned and began to run.

No Amon,

I can't kill you.

But I can make you hate me. I'm just putting you in harms way by being here. Her steps echoed fast swiftly. She turned into an alleyway. It was dark. She continued. A ledge in front of her she leapt off, swooping down. Gasping for breath.

He will pursue you. She thought.

Amon saw her, Her look. The wait. Than she did something she did not expect. She ran. He pushed himself off the wall. What are you up to Amcreva... He ran after her. She was fast but his legs pumped with skill. She leapt off an edge. He remembered this edge. Another witch, Another time. He leapt off as well, landing right in front of her. His hands pinning her shoulders to the wall side. His legs around her knees. Kissing her with passion.

"Why Amcreva? Why do you run from me?"

Amcreva was shattered. "I... I'm just going to hurt you..."

Her eyes looking into the depths of his. His looking into her soul.

"Hurt me?" he asked.

She trembled ... He was coming. It was soon. He was going to take her life in return of sparing them. She trembled more in his arms.

"Amon, Let go of me." She tried to push him off. "Amon, I can't... Love you, I am a witch. You are a hunter. You are supposed to kill me. "

She managed to roll him so she was on top of him. Her dress spread out on his legs. A rather violent look on Amon's face "Is that what your going to do? Take my heart and rip it apart? What are you? I know you love me!"

Amcreva's heart was in pain "I do!" She jumped up. "You don't understand Amon! I..." A rumble behind her signalled her. She looked at Amon "I love you and I'm sorry you had to choose me. I hunt... That's what I do Amon." She ran off and Amon did not get up to chase her.

She awoke. The dreams where getting more real, More close and her fantasy was forcing her to slip from the reality she so hopelessly clung to by a thread. He was in her dreams professing a love that was not real.

Amon Of STN-J has no room in his heart for love.

He was in her visions… with another woman and with other ... musical talent. Her forehead beaded with sweat her whole body trembled. She almost thought she could still feel his hands of her. And his doomed eyes. Her fists clenched the blankets as she tossed them off.

Whisking her naked body to the bathroom. She showered and dawned her dress. She took up her suitcase and realized Kadassa was still sleeping. 'No matter...' She was to leave him be. She had something else to deal with. Her dark eyes went down the stairs and she swore she saw something lurking there. " She hated herself for it but couldn't stop herself from saying his name.

Amon sat behind his desk trying to piece together some rather disturbing events that happen at the Hijikata Estates. Solomon had called off an investigation into the matter but Amon had Michael continue to dig into it. Several names had come across with Michael's investigation.

Two of them were very powerful and even Solomon seemed to back off. But another name also surfaced and it surprised him. Amcreva. The one that got away.

He pulled up his past case with the witch. To his surprise there was section that was blanked out. Amon frowned. He got up from the desk and looked at the clock it was late.

"Michael I need for you to see if you can crack the security on the file I have sent you. Let me know when you finished."

Michael nodded his head. "Sure thing Amon. This about this Amcreva woman?"

Amon nodded and headed down to his car. He got in and drove to the last time he saw her. Why did he get the feeling she was very close.

It was an Act of Fate.

His car passed by. His face etched with thought. He was thinking of her... Her heart stopped .. skipped a beat. The dreams... He couldn't be having the same one could he? She should warn him of the dangers, he was going to take on.

She took a deep breath and it matched her mood as the storms slowly made it's way from the sea to land. The tides where out at this time, Perhaps the water would take her mind off him... she shook. Her case fell and it opened. The blunt sound loud and thoughtless. It was time to get ready for the night.

She had been spreading words to people… who would tell Harry… who would tell Amon that she had been at the subway of the late.

She would make good on that deal. She wasn't to be hunted this time around. She would just make it this time. She was pushing on fate. But ... She was fate wasn't she? It would be about three hours until his mind ruled over the heart.

He would test the thought that Harry dropped him and visit her...

Until then she headed towards a tavern she also went to everyday at exactly 5:30 everyday. No witches knew she went here. She was safe here. So close to Raven's flat. A vision teased at the base of her vision. The nightclub... She walked even after the rain began to pour. Towards the tavern she continued.

Amon still was not sure why he went to the last place he had encountered Amcreva. He got in his car and drove to Harry's to see if he could get more information on this estate issue. Why would Amcreva name be involved in it?

He walked into Harry's is was close to closing time and sat at the bar. Harry greeted him.

"Good evening Amon, the usual?"

"Sure" Amon's thoughts somewhere else.

Master brought over the drink. "I have a message for you. It seems that a person named Amcreva will be at the subway tonight at 11pm."

Amon's face showed nothing of surprise he felt when Master delivered the message. He looked up at the clock; He would have to hurry if he wanted to get there on time.

Amon slid some yens across the counter and downed the drink in a single gulp and left Harry's.

He arrived at the subway and waited for her to arrive. His gun was ready. He was not sure if he should let her talk first or finish the job he had started. The only mission he had failed…

Amcreva exited the Tavern. He was already there... Nothing unexpected. Her form swooped to the sub-level. She went down the the bording area, She sighed and walked towards the far pillar towards the dark and dim corner. This was where she went. This was where the 'informant' was. She fingered her letter to Amon.

She would never go anywhere without it... But she would never give it to him. It was all about the dreams, The visions and the lusts. Her own and others...

Her eyes looked to A dark form. His back turned to her. She made sure her feet scuffed as she hit the cement floor. Just as expected the subway car was slowly making it's way towards them. Her hair was being lightly tossed aside by the updraft. Her eyes looked at him in Question.

"Long time no see, Amon..."

His form turned towards her. His gun was in his hand. Standard issue, gas gun.

"A more powerful one this time. But no team-mates this time. You think that you can do this again? Why are you after me anyways Amon? Aren't I doing your job too? Aren't you one of us? You Traitor."

Her hand went to her hip, One arm on the panel of the subway system. Lock was broken... The lights where accessible from here. She knew that. she knew how to use it too. "Are we going to talk, Or is it a hunting day today? Traitor."

His eyes flared. Her fingernail tapped on the panel. "Are we talking..."

Her face turned towards a screeching of brakes. Up the stairs something was stirring... "Did you bring friends?" Her tone did not change. Her eyes locked with his and she didn't look away as she felt herself stop. Almost blush... But... She was more controlled than that.

Amon stared at Amcreva. She has not changed. She was still brash and overconfident. Amon kept the gun trained on her. She called me a traitor then what is she doing.

"It seems that you have not changed still a lone ranger. I am only here at your request and I don't have time for childishness. So talk."

He lowered the gun but kept at the ready. He still needed information. He had his own questions that need to be answered. It was just a matter of time before she was captured.

Her smile spread on her face. Her finger tapping in a nervous habit.

"You already have your information. You know the info. You need me to confirm it. I just did. And I am not overconfident... You are. No witty comebacks to my remarks? No .. 'Your a witch and have to die.' "

Her voice mocked his monotonous one. Her eyes did not leave. She leaned on the wall her foot pressing upon it. You know. The subway car whooshed by. The letter flew out of her pocket. She went after it but it fell to Amon's feet. She wasn't going to open herself up, even for it... The train was coming up fast. "What do you want to know?"

She tossed a look at the clock. 'Right on time'

The note would be blown away unless Amon picked it up. It would ruin everything. She didn't think she could live with even more sadness with his rejection. Her hands shook. A snipers hands never shook. She was the best shot the army had had.. Then.. Amon.. Then a life away from family, lovers and friends.

Her eyes left him. Her hand went into her hair.

"Spill it Mr. Amon, What do you think I'm linked with? Killer witches? A vampire? Maybe a Drug dealer? No... This one is important to you isn't it? What is it? Converse with me. Considering I don't get out much. You know it takes a lot of time to kill Traitors..."

Amon watched as a letter blew from Amcreva's jacket. It landed at his feet. Then it blow deeper into the shadows and laid again the rusting metal railing. He saw her reaction to what happen. He made note to get it later. That letter seemed to have some value to her.

His thoughts went back to the information that Solomon had sent him on the Hijikata Estate destruction. Solomon hinted at demon witches were at the center of it and that the Regent was who they worked for.

They had found over 50 bodies and some sort of sacrifice took place in that place. He had to know how deep she was into this. She stood there mocking him and defiantly challenging him. The muscles around his eyes tighten in irritation.

"If you want to challenge me, you know you will never win."

Amon hand around the gun tighten ready to put into action his words. "I want to know if you have been or still are involved with the Regent? Your life will depend on your answer."

Amcreva smiled, "Here we go, The Questions!"

Her eyes went dark.

"I know him well, I wasn't there for the ritual and sacrifice. You know as well as I that he is making an Army. I don't know what for. He is just and Informant to me. He tells me who is bugging him. If I need some cash with no strings I'll execute that person. You know Us witches still have to eat and sleep. Do you sleep Amon? Seems like you haven't been for days. But to directly give you your responce Yes, I am."

Her eyes went to him.

"Do I win a prize?" He was going to miss if he shot now. "You know, The Man you want is hard to find. Maybe you should let me live if you want me to help you into the little party." She sighed. "Wait... You don't trust me do you?"

Amon gritted his teeth. He hated to beholden to anyone.

"I will let you live tonight."

He looked intently at her. She is worse than a traitor. She kills for hire.

"I need to get close to this Regent. I need to know what he is doing and with whom."

Amon shifted so he could get a better shot if he need to. It also put him at the right angle to get the letter. "My sleeping habits have nothing to do with you. If you want to get a hold of me contact Harry."

Amon squatted down and picked up the letter. His gun still at the ready. He stood up in a fluid motion. He held up the letter between his gloved fingers. He just looked at her trying to figure out what is on this letter and how badly did she want it.

Amcreva's smile spread over her face. "It's just a letter to an old friend. It has no importance to you. Like your poor sleeping habit to me. and Just so you know. You hunt for money too. So why does that make you better? " Her eyes however did not leave his face.

"How about I seal that envelope and address it to my friend. You can drop it off for me... Like a little... watchdog..."

Her back turned away. "No one is going to believe I chose you to be my partner with that attitude anyways. Give it a few days. Maybe you'll get some luck. "

Her hand reached out. "Give me the letter Amon."

Amon eyes narrowed at her slander. She was being difficult as usual.

"You know that arrogance will get you killed one of these days. And your childishness is tiresome. If you wanted your letter then you will have to just see me in two days when you give me the information I requested."

He pocketed the letter and prepared to leave. Something caught his eye. He brought his gun up and pointed it at Amcreva.

"Did you bring a friend or did you piss someone off?"

Amcreva looked at the gun. "Someone is pissed at me. They can't see you here..." She was speaking quietly. "If they see you, I'm screwed.

Her eyes where now frantic. Her whole plan was ruined. She paused looked, breathed as a few bullets whizzed by. The dim corner had one entrance and one exit.

"You know me..."

She said, The mockery was gone. She couldn't trust Amon now.

He wasn't the hunted at the moment.

"I kill a lot of people in the drug trades. People whom fail to sell ... low lives who ruins their victims lives. I hate the dealers..."

She was talking about her missions. She was nervous.

The path had changed, The train had started to move again. Her body moved to Amon's pushing him towards the train. When he didn't budge and just look at her as if she was a idiot her anger flared.

"You can't fight them off. I'm not using my powers to kill. I'm not going to protect you."

The train moved.

Lurched forwards.

Amcreva leapt to the hand railing. Bullets whizzed by. It seemed that she moved as the shooter just took aim and fired. They hit the outer window and glass rained on Amcreva's face. Making small cuts on her face. "Amon," The train was picking up speed and was now 3/4 past the station. More bullets. The sounds of magazines hitting on the ground. "Now." Her voice was indifferent. As if suggesting him to come. On a nice calm dinner party sort of way. She leaned out to her own folly her vision did not warm her fast enough and the bullet hit her upper shoulder. Her hand went to her wound. The smell of her own blood a calm reminder she was still mortal. So very mortal. The warn blood oozed over her fingers and stained her dress. It took a moment for the adrenaline to take effect. At the moment, Amon could have killed her.

He didn't. Maybe he didn't see her weakness. Maybe he still needed her around for a little longer.

Amon looked at Amcreva and could see something close to fear. The gun shoots sound loud against the concrete walls. Amon jumped and rolled as a shoot just missed his shoulder. Amcreva was running towards the train. Amon got of several shots forcing the attackers to take cover. She yelled at him "Now".

He hesitated for a second and he jumped with the grace of a cat and grabbed the railings. The train continued to move away from the attackers and the station. Amon turned to look at Amcreva and saw that she was hit. But he said and did nothing. He lowered his gun. Without saying a word, he let her know he would let her live time.

The train stopped at the next station. Amon silently left the train and disappeared up the stairs.


	2. Journey

Amcreva sighed, "Thanks for the help!" She hitched a ride to the next station and went to the slums. She would get his stupid information. Her next lead was the club.

The black floors where empty and the music was soft, not to mention there where no strippers on the poles. The club was closed for now. Amcreva took out the keys.

Regent stood with his women dripping off of him. Amcreva stood like stone. Her eyes not leaving his. "Word is out you got yourself a man... a seed. Interesting Amcreva, I never thought you to be the one to be laying with someone. "I'm here to get the contract. I need the money." He motioned to one of his men. He made chit chat about legalitys and the dance tonight. "Bring your man here... i want to see if he is worth it to you. If I say he is to leave you must let him go. I'll kill him if he hurts you..." His tone sarcastic "You know how much I care."

Amcreva sniffed, and almost snorted.

"Sure Regent, You keep the food on the table. I want some info, I'm curious. This witch was blubbering on about being bred into a monster, About some weird mutant witch attacked him because he failed Regents test." Her hands crossed "I want to know what your cooking up. I want in on the money and drugs involved."

He Snorted. " You want into something of mine?"

"No I want to know what your doing to my prey."

Regent leaned forwards on of the women falling into his arms. "I'm making an army so we can rule again Amcreva. Us witches won't be hunted but the hunters."

Amcreva smiled, "Have you got the hunters names yet? Pictures? Bios?"

Regent shook his head. "Nothing, Word says you almost got one."

Amcreva smirked, "I almost did..." Amon... She thought. Her wound ached, Regent got up. "Get that checked out. Here..." He took out a card. "Give that to MR. Tagasaki He'll patch you up good."

Amcreva smirked and took the card. "Anything else I should know?"

Regent smirked and handed over the contract. "You've been good to me Amcreva, I'm rewarding you. Come to my club. The Assassins Underground, Wear black. Join me at 9:00, we have good time, no?"

Amcreva nodded. "So be it." Taking the contract with her. She remembered to get the letter from Amon.

She got Kadassa to heat up the iron on the stove, She put the rags in her teeth and bit down. Kadassa pressed the red hot iron on her wound. She screamed into the material. The bullet was inside her body. She knew it was of no matter now. Only an ugly scar was left behind.

The sign said "Harry's" in a intricate looking font. The building was very pretty. Amcreva walked in and saw that the place was empty.

No one was there except a man, a fatherly figure his aim was.

A nice man with a dark secret. Her eyes went up to the cameras. She knew they where there. Witches came here then. This Harry was known for his information to the lower witches. His help with the STN-J and such.

She took a seat. Harry looked over to her. "Amon will be here soon Amcreva."

Amcreva looked at him. "How did you know?" Harry pointed to the wound at her shoulder "That looks terrible... Can I get you something to help you, Wait... How about some green tea, ice cream." He left before she could deny the offer.

Amon walked into the restaurant. His eyes went to Amcreva who had turned and looked rather content with her ice cream she was eating. Her smile was one of someone who didn't get to enjoy herself enough. The Cat who got the Cream.

Amcreva heard the door open. She turned. As if expecting Him to enter. His form facing her own. Harry no where to be seen. "Alright, I've put around a few words saying I got myself a man. Your going to have to swing with it, I got your info, You'll need to get to the higher places. Word are said on the street that he is building himself another army... We are meeting him in the nightclub tonight. I'd get something nice on... And the STN jacket, A no no."

It had been several days since he had seen Amcreva. Amon parked the car and walked into Harry's. He knew she was already there. Michael had informed him when she arrived. He walked in through the door and sat down. He listened to Amcreva and felt a tightening in his stomach. Her man, did she seriously expect him to do this. Michael was still decoding the information and Zaizen was been tight lipped about everything related to this case. Amon's jaw clinched and unclenched.

"So for this date am I to pick up?"

Just saying those words made Amon want to growl in frustration. He looked at her face intently he could see the excitement just below the surface.

"What time is the meeting?"

"Yes, I seriously expect you to do this. It's part of your job child, Suck it up." Her tone was harsh. Her words small and mocking as if she was really talking to a child. "The letter Amon. Now or I blow your cover. I could have an army at your door killing your team mates in less than an Hour. You know how Regent wants you to die. He hates hunters almost as much as you hate me." Her head cocked to the side. Her hand reached out. "It's at 9:00, a techno trance club. Deep into the Assassin culture. We'll fit in just fine. Wear Black. But I'm sure you have enough to spare in that wardrobe there..." She looked at the long button up tunic looking thing underneath his jacket. "Wear that. And put on an earing or something you look so damn coppish." Her tone was dismissive. She put down her dessert and laid out almost 20000 yen. "Buy yourself some comfort. You'll pick me up outside Raven's flat at 8:30 sharp. Now.." Her voice was sharp. "No orbo, They have detectors there. the Necklaces are fine, The gun is a giveaway. Now you can drown your sorrow in a bottle, May the answer lay at the bottom." At that she turned to leave.

"You know, I'll just write another letter. You hold onto that. You might find it useful. As a ... fire starter. " 

Amon was 5 minutes late. He did it just to annoy her. She stepped into he car and used the GPS to show him where the club was not a word was spoken except from her. "You fail, We are both dead."

The club was loud, The trance music leaving the area with a euphoric feeling. The smell of chemo drugs lay under the smell of unwashed bodies and cheap sex. Amon took Amcreva by the forearm. She pushed him away.

"I don't hand off of you like a whore."

Was all she said. He stood cold about her. It was so plain to see that they just had a disagreement or they where not at all involved with each other. The bodies slid on each other. Men humping woman and other combos. The drinks clanked and corks popped. The strippers went at it on the bars. The dance cages where full. Swinging with unclad women and men. dancing with each other.

Amcreva walked to Regent. His form was not there at the moment. The men escorted them to a quieter room. The music buzzed only in the background. Some strippers went up to Amon. Amcreva denied them with a stare.

They knew who she was.

They weren't even going to give her a dirty look.

She hoped that Amon was packing. As they went past the Orbo check He came up negative. Amcreva wore one of the classic pendants around her neck. It cost her 10 lives to get it. It was a rare thing to get it on the streets.

Regent told them to sit. Amon took the couch corner. Amcreva stiffly went into his chest. Her back to his crotch. His arms did not move to embrace her. His dark look went to Regent as her walked in.

"Ah, So this in the infamous Boy-toy. Amcreva speaks fondly of you. Supposedly she had had dreams of you before. As you know we are all witches here. You are... A Seed? "

"Tell me, What do you know about the hunters child?" He addressed Amon. "What do you know the legends of the old testament? Do you know what gifts lay in your blood..." Amcreva protested. "Regent, You know as well as I, I think it as a curse. I would give the powers I have to be normal. I'm sure he would too..." Regent sent her a brief glance. "Just making chit chat little Amcreva." Amcreva nodded her head. "He isn't one to talk much." Her laugh was forced and a little weak. Her finger went up to touch his cheek. ... Reinforcement... She thought to him. Her mind sank into he others mind stealing information. Regent restated the Question. Regent did want the best for Amcreva. They had forged an odd relation, One of a teacher and student but one of untruth and lies.

Amcreva shifted and rose up to Amon, As if to kiss him. She leaned away. Regent noticed this and Motioned "We have nothing wrong with public displays of affection. This place is one of sex and Drugs. Do kiss, I would be insulted if you held back on each other just because you think it not right...

Amon knew he was going to arrive 5 minutes late. He knew it would piss Amcreva off. He was beyond irritated with this whole thing. Playing a boyfriend, let alone to a witch. "Michael can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Amon."

"I want you to make sure that the rest of the team is in position." Amon looked ahead as he approached Raven's flat. "Do you have any more information on this Regent?"

"Not really that is what is strange it seems as if someone at HQ is keeping that information classified and lock. I am afraid to even try and hack it. It has some very nasty file protection on it. However it seems that Zaizen got a call from HQ and that are sending some high ranking specialists to us. It has put Zaizen and a really bad mood. Be careful tonight."

What is going on? Amon thought as he pulled up to Amcreva. She was looking rather pissed. A small smile graced Amon' lips and disappeared as soon as she got into the car. She glanced at Amon and was pleasantly surprised. He was wearing black but it was less cop like. His over tunic had small silver buttons and was made of silk. His thin mock turtleneck underneath was black as well. He turned his head in her direction and she could see that he had very small silver hoops in both ears. Well she would love to know who he wore this outfit for.

She used Amon's GPS to give him directions to the club.

When Amon walked into the club he was uneasy. They check him for orbo but not for the gun he had at the small of his back. It carried special bullets with runes on them to take down any witch. The club stank of sex, drugs and sweat. They were being eyed by both male and females as they were being lead to a room to meet the Regent.

Amcreva walked in first and Amon behind. The door shut quietly. Amon got a good look at the Regent he was dress very expensively and had several women on him. There was a guy behind him, if you could call it male.

"Come my dear have a seat." The Regent gave Amon the once over. "Amcreva, he is quite beautiful. I can see why you are attracted to him. But a seed? Hmmmm." He slid his hand slow up one of his companion's short skirts and it disappeared underneath.

Judging by the girls face and moans he was doing other things just caressing. Amon sat in one of the deep couches so he could get a better position to shoot if he need to. However it was ruin when Amcreva sat between his legs. He was about to protest when she dug her nails into his legs. She slid back until her bottom was press tightly against his groin. His face was blank, but inside he was furious that she was putting him this position. Boy toy my ass Amon thought. The muscles in his jaw twitched.

"Amon do you know the power that lays in your blood. I can smell it from here. What do you know about the hunters my child? What do you know about the Enigma and the Old Testament legends and stories" The Regent's eyes bore into Amon.

Amcreva protested and the Regent laughed and back off. "I am just making small talk with him."

Amon could just feel the power bubbling under the surface from the Regent. Amcreva touched his cheek and slide her finger tips along his jaw. Involuntary his body gave a shutter. Amcreva turned and was about to give him a kiss until she saw the look in his eyes and she stopped. Amon eyes flicked to the Regent he seemed to be enjoying the show, but there was something else.

"We have nothing wrong with public displays of affection. This place is one of sex and Drugs. Do kiss, I would be insulted if you held back on each other just because you think it not right..."

The Regent leaned back and continued to apply his ministrations to his female companion.

Amon became aware that now everyone in the room was looking at them. He forced himself to relax. He brought his arms down and around Amcreva. He placed his finger tips on her face. His eyes glared at her to let her know he will pay her back for putting him in this position. He leaned in and kissed her. It was not a chaise kiss. He slid his tongue along her partially closed lips and forced them to part. He deepened the kiss until he was forced to pull away to breath.

Amon looked at the Regent. He had a slight smile on his face.

"Very nice. Even from here it made my toes tingle. I would love to see more."

Amon thought bloody pervert. We need to get out of here before we are trapped.

Amcreva looked away from Regent. Her nails dug lightly into Amon's leg. Perhaps a sign she to was not enjoying the spectacle. Her sly smile was on her face when she went underneath Amon's Tunic and felt the gun there. The witch bullets. Her mind flashed , the other hunters where here. Her face did not change however. The club went into the blackout.

Only the strobe lights went off. Amcreva heard the music rising and knew Regent couldn't hear them.

"He is always like this... Let me take care of it. I don't like this just as much as you do. And you do suck at kissing..."

She added just to piss him off for putting her on the spot. The blackout finished and the DJ said another would be at hand. The club roared with voices.

Regent cocked his head. Amcreva was buttoning up Amon's jacket.

"I see... " He drawled. "Having more fun in the dark."

His eyes showed annoyance that he wasn't allowed to watch his favourite hitwoman not making out with here boy toy. They seemed almost angry at each other. "So did we have a fight before we got here?"

Amcreva laughed, "I'm glad you saw through that. We where just having a disagreement about tonight. He wanted to stay at home and have our own loud night. I however said We had to come. It was only right to do so."

Amcreva patted his knee. Her Orbo necklace slipping out from her breasts. Regent caught a smile and reached out to grasp it. Amcreva's hand rose up but Regent insisted on tucking it back where it was. His hands lingering on her breasts. Amon pretended not to notice. Amcreva shook with anger but her anger did not manifest into words. "Regent You know My friend here isn't to familiar with the under culture. Perhaps you wouldn't mind if we departed to dance?"

Regent nodded "Than we talk business , Man to Man eh, Boy toy? I'm sure I could set you up with something less cold than Amcreva..."

Amcreva's eyes bore into Regent, He didn't look to her. Her hand took Amon's and she almost dragged him on the dance floor. She took his neck and dragged him to her head level. "You... Are not liking this. You, Have to stop acting as if you hate me. Hard I know. You are going to get us both killed. Give me that damn mic. She yanked it from his undercoat. She set it up on herself as if she had used it her whole life. "Mike, This is Amcreva, Regents file password is '184736armand' Hack into it and tell me what his secondary occupation is."

Regent watched Amcreva untill the next blackout. When it stopped she was close to the boyfriend. He was jealous. He was going to look into the past of this boy. See if he would make a good pimp. Business as usual. Amcreva was going to one of his girls.. He took one of the girls by the neck and tossed her to the ground. "Bring Amcreva drinks and have them back to me."

Amcreva took out her glock. Loaded. Her case was at the side of the bar. Her hands moved to it. It would be a few moments until Regent cast her another look and asked her to join Anmas 4000 his pimp club.

She had seem his dreams with her at his feet. Sucking and doing all he asked. Being his whore. Her hands shook. Her anger on her face. Amon approached her again at the side of the bar. Her face showed that she hated this All,

"Don't say a fucking word Amon. Your not even slightly aware how much goes on behind the scenes. It was 1:30 and the whore came up to Amon

"Regent wants you to join him in the back. Amcreva you are to come too."

Amcreva walked back behind Amon. His was in control for the moment. When he sat again Amcreva sat across from Regent and away from Amon. Regent looked to Amon.

"I daresay what sort of man leaves his girlfriend with no one to hold her. Now sit together... Oye! Bring in the bitches!"

The whole amount of women bagan to pour in.

"Now Boy toy, I want you to choose 10 of the girls and they are yours. They stood as if they owned the world a few of them with bruises.

"Regent, I know..."

Regent motioned to Amcreva to one of his men.

"Amcreva perhaps you can join them up in the line..."

Amcreva's eyes opened wide "Are you asking me to become one of your whores? "

Regent smiled. "Yes. But, I'm not asking."

Two broad shouldered men approached Amcreva. Pulled her up. Amcreva looked to Amon, Prying to see if she should draw her weapon. She declined and joined the line. Regent than beckoned to pull her over to himself.

"Now that is figured out. I think 10 women is a fair trade don't you Toy?"

Amcreva settled down, Regent spoke again

"See, I need Amcreva for a special program I'm making. You may know of it. I am breeding powerful witches like Amcreva and powerful males like me. Our Children will rule the world and wipe out the human race as we know it and only we will survive. Us, Seeds and witches and those we choose to live..."

Amon sat there and watched as the Regent had his muscled bodyguards haul Amcreva to be next to him, then he in turned offer 10 women for him to whore out so he could make babies with Amcreva.

For Christ sakes what a mess!

He could walk away from this and yet he knew this could only get worse. Why kill the 50 people at the estates. There is more to this than that. He is now cut off from his team and she is wearing his microphone.

Amon leaned back in to the couch. Amcreva wanted this so he was going to play the part. When this was over with he was going take pleasure in hunting her.

"Why would you think I would trade her for them? I don't pimp women. It such a waste of time. I prefer having my private love slave. She is quite extraordinary in bed. And the distance you perceive is only because I refuse to let her do me in the car on the way here. Darling are you willing to show the Regent how much you want me."

Amon lips curled in to a sarcastic smile. That will teach her. "You can have her after I am finished with her."

Amon held out his hand to Amcreva. He watched as she got up and began to move towards him. The Regent looked at Amon and new this boy toy was a lot more dangerous than he looked. He maybe a seed but just below the surface there was something else.

He could easily bring this seed to his full power and what power that would be.

"Ok Amcreva, we are waiting how much to you want him. I would enjoy seeing you two fuck. Maybe we could make it a threesome."

The Regent slid his hand over his groin. He was already hard just with the thought of it. He gave Amon his one side smile.

'Yes boy I am calling your hand…' He thought.

Amcreva paused before walking towards Amon.

'No way in fucking hell he just said that.'

Her hands reaching into his. His hands made her kneel at his feet.

"What can I do for you master?"

His hands brought her hands to his crotch, her head went into follow after a moment of hesitation. Her eyes did not move from his. Her hand tried to yank themselves from his. "Master if I am to give you good head than I need to have my hands free."

She was going to draw her gun and fire at Regent. She didn't care if she died in the god dammed process. Her hands shook.

"Master will you punish me for calling you my submissive?"

She sly smile was on her face. She was acting up to the part.

Amon looked at Amcreva. She was going to do something stupid and get them all killed.

Amon slowly released her hands and grabbed her under her arms and made her stand.

"Punishment I will reserve that for later when we get home. But I want to show the Regent who owns you."

With his boot feet he made her feet move further apart. He slid forward so he could reach the hem of her skirt. With his long fingers he slid his finger tips along the back of her calves bring the skirt up higher and higher as he moved his fingers higher. With a sudden jerk, she fell forward into his lap and he move back so she rest again his crouch. Her skirt now covered his lap and his hands. He then slid one of his along her back to the back of her head. Amon pushed her head towards him and he bit her ear.

"I suggest you moan like I am doing something underneath your skirt otherwise we will be fucking for real."

He whispered furiously with his other hand he moved across Amcreva butt.

"I see we are wearing a thong." Amon said as he ran his finger along the elastic.

Amcreva pushed up her hips to straddle his hips.

"Master!"

Her hips grinded into his groin. Her thong strap slapping back. Her head went to his forehead. Her head cocking to one side. Her lips taking in his.

"How about you do punish me now?"

Her smile stopped As she bit his lip playfully.

"Oh Master!"

Her hand linked with his her head falling back as she faked herself being entered. Her hips ground upon him harder. Making sure his hands stayed on her ass and no where else. But eventually she went up to his shoulders.

Amon knew that his team was going to make is life miserable over this. He could see them now making snide comments.

Amon grits his teeth as the friction of her rubbing against his groin was sending small waves of pleasure down his legs. He grabbed her butt and slowed her motion as he closed his eyes. A moan escaped his lips. He opened his eyes and saw Regent was jacking off and a girl was between his legs aiding him.

Through clichéd teeth he whispered. "You better finish this like soon, we have a chance to get out of her while he is getting serviced."

Amcreva didn't want to say it but she was enjoying the grinding motion she was sharing with him. Her head went further back. A scream went out of her lips. The motion grew less graceful, she body bounced a few slight times upon him. Her breath was fast.

Her body went on his.

"What now Master?" Her moan went up into the air.

Amon's self control was on the edge. When Amcreva scream her release, he saw that Regent was in the middle of his own orgy. The guards to busy engaged in either watching or fucking. He grabbed Amcreva under her legs and stood up and lifted her over his shoulder. She was started to protest and he slapped her bottom with a stinging blow. The Regent unfocused eyes looked up at Amon.

"Ah leaving us so soon? I can understand you would like to go and fuck her with more privacy. I will send you an invite to my private party at my estate. I would love to see more of you."

The Regent threw his head back as the girl between his legs increased her movements.

Over my dead body thought Amon as he walked through the door and into the loud sounds of the club. The smells of the club was almost too much... Amcreva began to struggle but Amon smacked her bottom again. When they go out side the club and to his car, He unceremoniously dropped her to her feet.

She staggered a bit, her first reaction was to slap him but her hand never reached his face. He had grabbed her hand mid flight. "My patience is at the end. Just get in the car so we can leave. We have people watching."

Amcreva got into the car without saying a word. Amon got into the other side. He started the car and pulled into traffic. He contacted Michael. "Michael tell everyone to stand down and go home."

"Will do Amon." There was a slight breathlessness to his reply. God only knows what kind of crap he was going to have to put up with tomorrow.

"Amon, it seems that the specialist will be in the next two days."

"Got it." Amon turned to Amcreva. "Where do I need to drop you?"

"Enjoy yourself?" Her tone was dark.

Her ass still hurt from the slaps upon it.

Her tone went cold again as he asked where to drop her. She wasn't stupid and wasn't going to allow him to be able to track her down.

She had walked the streets before, now there was just a light drizzle coming down.

"You can drop me off At the Delta. I'll walk the rest of the way."

Her arms crossed but her breath was still shaky. His driving skills where good but he was still pushing the car too fast for this road.

"Amon, I'm sorry..."

As the car slowed down. She went for the door .

"I didn't mean to put you into that situation. Are we going to his estate later? I'm sure I could get a few of my own sweepers to help you out."

Her offer was weak. Her knees where weak. The reality of the situation was real and not a good feeling in her stomach. Never in her dreams did she imagine that she was ever even going to kiss Amon.

"I'll be At Harry's when you need me."

At that she went to slam the door instead she just left it open. Hopefully annoying him just a little.

Her body walked down the street after about 40 seconds Amon's car wizzed past her. Her eyes where dark as she followed it. Knowing his eyes where following her too. The mic buzzed. She realized that she still had it on.

"They have packed up for the night I guess..."

Her footsteps went down the street a little further. She didn't have time to gather her weapons at the bar. Amon still had them in his trunk. She stamped her foot.

"That lowlife little..."

Regent laughed as his let himself release into the whore.

"Soon Amcreva, I'll show you how much of a better Master I am."

Her pushed her away and zipped up his pants.

"Tail the Amon man. I need to know where he lives. Since where he is, Where Amcreva will be."

His logic was folly, Cause he had no clue that Amon almost seemed to hate Amcreva.

"Perhaps he really is her Master."

The lies fit together well.

"He denied her own whims in the car. That's it..." His smile grew. "Well I would never deny her..."

Amcreva sniffed as she turned onto Drake Ave. Just another kilometre or so. She sneezed and reached into her pocket. The rain now was starting to come down in Torrents. She started to run when she noticed the first tail man on foot...

Amon was glad to be rid of her. All he wanted to do was go home and wash the stench off of his skin. Maybe he would call Touko. He needed some relief. As he drove away he looked at his rear view mirror. He saw someone walk in the direction that Amcreva taken, then a car not to subtle following him. Amon remembered she still had his communication device on her. He stopped a light and turned on the tracker and then had the GPS pin pointed her location.

He drove unhurried down the street and turned. The rain had started and was now coming down hard.

Without warning he gunned the engine and ran through the light and just made it across the intersection before a truck crossed. His trailers were not so lucky. Amon circled back around and so he could find Amcreva. He took the turns at a speed that was less then safe on dry roads but on rainy ones it was suicidal. He turned on to Drake Ave and saw her running towards him.

He turned the wheel so that the passenger side door was towards her. He grabbed his gun and opened his door. He shot the closest pursuer in the leg. "GET IN!"

Amcreva got in and Amon shot of a round to keep the rest of the pursuers at bay as he got into the car and took off. "I see you a very popular."

"Yeah, He has a great interest in me."

Her body moved away from him. Staying to the side pressing herself as far as she could away from him. "Why didn't you just let me die if I dirty you so much..."

She muttered. she didn't want to say it but she had pried into his mind, just to see if he had taken any pleasure in the coupling. She stung her heart when his voice was filled with anger and frustration with his hate towards her. Her arms where crossed. Tears stinging in her eyes.

"Well, At least I can get my weapons."

She said trying to look on the brightside.

"I got you into it with Regent, Now give me my letter."

It would only make him hate her more now reading it. Knowing of the dreams that her mind slowly let her believe was a possible romance. 

Amon hadn't said a word and didn't respond to her question. She restated it and he still didn't look at her. His speed was still suicidal in the rain. Like he didn't care anymore, or he was venting through his car engine.

Amcreva said quietly, "Look out for the Black Cobalt." His speed was diverted as he swung around it. The Black Cobalt swung into the same lane as Amon pulled towards it. Amcreva reached over as fast as she could and pulled the steering wheel perfectly to dodge the car and enter the lane towards Raven's flat.

"I told you to look out for it."

Once they pulled up Amcreva went to pull open the door. It was locked.

"Amon... Open the door."

His eyes looked at her as if she was some sort of evil thing. "I don't want to deal with your childish anger towards me. You don't have the whole story..."

She pulled on the door again...

Amon voice fell into the silence.

"Enlighten me. If you want to see the sun rise you better get talking."

Amon crossed his arms and waited.

"Amon? It is Michael" Amon looked at Amcreva as he picked up his communicator.

"Amon here, what is it."

"I got some information on the Regent. It seems that someone else is pulling his strings. Someone named Gadreel. This guy owns a company that has provided Solomon with genome research. It seems that they have been experimenting with witches and other non-humans. The other thing about the Regent he can bring a seed to their full powers. It is said he is more than a witch and less than a god."

"Where did you get this info?" Amon frowned.

"It was sent from Vice Director Khan. And don't ask he is on none of the organizational charts. The information Amcreva gave was or more help however."

Amon scowled "Ok I contact you later." He disconnected.

"Get talking you do not have much time."

"Alright! Goddammit. You could talk to me as if I'm at least human. You kill me you lose. That's the deal I talk when you answer my questions.""

"He wants me because I hold the power to see what is beyond. I can see what is to come. Also I have some mildly advanced telekinetic powers. Not enough to kill but if mixed with the right Seeds I would become very powerful. Not to mention my child. With a another witches blood mixed with mine. The power to dodge any death, any fatal danger. His army would be perfect. He wants to breed me."

Her voice grew thin at the thought. Her tears stained at the thought of being raped by Regent. Knowing Gadreel was enjoying it aswell.

" Someone else is with them too. A man named..."

Amon interupted "I know about Gadreel"

Amcreva looked at him. Rubbed her arms from the coolness of the car and the chill of the rain. She was shivering not just from the cold but from dark thoughts that loomed ahead.

" The operation is to so call purify the witches and wipe out the human race to all those who will not bow to his power. You Amon if you didn't notice, He took a liking to the power he saw in you."

Amon sighed "This had nothing to do about me."

Amcreva smirked

"It does more than you know... and me. Quite a mixup I've put you in. Anyways I can get more but you as hell better cut me a part of a deal." Her eyes narrowed "I want to help you kill him. The estates, where a distraction."

Amon just looked at her. A deal? A deal to kill the Regent. He knew was breaking rules and not following orders but something is very wrong. He turned in the seat so that he was looking out of the windshield of the car. He looked out of the side mirror to make sure no one had followed. This meeting could easy put the team and himself into harms way. If the Regent knew what he was then he would be attacked without mercy

"Ok I will let you live for now. I have to meet some people tomorrow."

Amon pulled the car into traffic. "I am going to take you a place that you should be safe for the night. Leave a message with Harry if you need to contact me."

They drove in silence. He finally stopped the car and turned it off. "Stay here." He got out and went into a building. A few minutes later he came out with someone. Amon opened her door. "You will stay with him for the night."

Amcreva got out of the car.

Amon shut the door and got into the driver side and left.

"Don't worry he is always like that. Come let's get out of the rain. By the way my name is Nagira."


	3. Revealed!

"Indeed…" She stepped away from the car and just to kick Amon in the ass, "Well at least one of us enjoyed it." And blew him a kiss. Slamming the door she turned to Nagira.

His car pulled away and she looked at Nagira. A smile on her face. Her eyes on him for a long time. She didn't say a word. "Odd, You act nothing like him.. Quite a charmer no?"

Her words echoed what was said in her mind... 'Brothers.'

Amcreva took Nigira's hand as they went up the stairs up to his office. He looked into his mind and saw he worked with two others. He made small chat with her as they walked up to the room. "Thank you Nagira... A question for you. You and Amon don't like each other or ... are you not really that related." 

His eyes did not change as he pulled out a smoke. "Half brothers. So how old are you? And what is your name?"

Amcreva responded with a fake age and her own name. She sighed, "You have any warm clothes by any chance?"

He smiled and offered her his jacket. She took it as he entered the room on the top of the building. "Here you are..." Amcreva smiled at the shower in the corner. "Thanks, Your much nicer than Amon." Just for kicks she landed a kiss on his cheek and gave him back his jacket. She took a shower and readied for bed. The dreams remained...

Amcreva began to walk down the stairs, grey cement tunnels and stairs the chipped paint on the guide bar. She felt... someone she knew. Her feet touched the bottom of the stairs. It only took one second. She looked up and saw him. The Raven haired man whom she loved. His eyes locked with hers. He didn't make a move towards her. She stood there a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. A subway car rushed by. Her dress flapping out Amon... Her case was held in front of her. Hair flying in an array of directions. Amon... Why do you follow me? She couldn't stay she was a witch. She had killed... Will kill again. Now she had even more power than before. She turned and began to run. No Amon, I can't kill you. But I can make you hate me. I'm just putting you in harms way by being here. Her steps echoed fast swiftly. She turned into an alleyway. It was dark. She continued. A ledge in front of her she leapt off, swooping down. gasping for breath. He will pursue you. She thought.

Amon saw her, Her look. The wait. Than she did something she did not expect. She ran. He pushed himself off the wall. What are you up to Amcreva... He ran after her. She was fast but his legs pumped with skill. She leapt off an edge. He remembered this edge. Another witch, Another time. He leapt off as well, landing right in front of her. His hands pinning her shoulders to the wall side. His legs around her knees. Kissing her with passion.

"Why Amcreva? Why do you run from me?"

Amcreva was shattered.

"I... I'm just going to hurt you..."

Her eyes looking into the depths of his. His looking into her soul.

"Hurt me?"

He asked. She trembled ... He was coming. It was soon. He was going to take her life in return of sparing them. He trembled more in his arms.

"Amon, Let go of me." She tried to push him off. "Amon, I can't... Love you, I am a witch. You are a hunter. You are supposed to kill me. "

She managed to roll him so she was ontop of him. Her dress spread out on his legs. A rather violent look on Amon's face

"Is that what your going to do? Take my heart and rip it apart? What are you? I know you love me!"

Amcreva's heart was in pain "I do!" She jumped up.

"You don't understand Amon! I..." A rumble behind her signalled her.

She looked at Amon "I love you and I'm sorry you had to choose me. I hunt... That's what I do Amon." She ran off and Amon did not get up to chase her.

It was morning. And a shrieking woman was at the base of her bed. Amcreva got up covering herself. "Get up! We have some work for you to do."

Amcreva nodded and started to get up. She had to see Harry today. something told her Amon got a faster response than thought.

Amon arrived at the office early. He had gotten home and showered. But he could not sleep. The damn dream was haunting him, her smell was haunting him. As he walked into the main area Michael was there typing away and humming to his music.

Michael started and looked up. "Oh Hi Amon. Zaizen is upstairs and is waiting for you."

Amon said nothing but change direction and headed to Zaizen office. When Amon entered Zaizen was looking at the screen on his desk, then he clicked on a button and looked up.

"So you once again you are not following orders."

The look Zaizen gave Amon was one of contempt. "It does not matter now. It seems that the Vice Director Khan has taken over the STN-J office for a special case. There will be 2 specialists arriving today. I have sent you their files. They have been classified as craft users but I have my doubts. They are something else other than witches. They will be here this morning. You will follow their orders. I can be reached at the factory if needed."

With that being said Zaizen got up and left the office. Amon followed behind Zaizen down to the main office and sat at his desk. He pulled up the file that Zaizen set to him on the 2 specialists.

Amcreva went down the stairs. The woman brought her to Nagira.

Nagira smiled and gave Amcreva a package.

"This is for Amon. I'm sure if you wanted to find out what is in it you could look into my mind and fine out. But I would ask you not to."

Amcreva nodded and asked where here was.

"Just turn down this street towards the casino. Than you'll head up Worchester. You'll see Raven's flat from there. "

He got up to get his coat on. "You might want to go to Harry's I think Amon wanted you there."

"Where are you off to?"

"I have some information to tend to. "

"Alright, Can I do anything that might pay off my night of rest."

Although she didn't get much sleep at all. Just enough for her dream and a wink before that pesky woman was screaming at her. That night she was thinking of the vision she had had about Amon. His boss telling him of the craft users. She was confused she had said she was going to stay out of it but that was just not enough for her. She needed the hunting targets. She always got to them first sometimes.

Zaizen Seemed to hate that she was hunting. Underneath he knew what he thought of Amon and Robin. Of the partnerships and the new Orbo. It wasn't going to get refined and she knew Amon was going to help be responsible for that.

He'd live it.

Amcreva was walking towards Raven's flat, she walked right by the window only to see Karasuma standing there looking at her. 'My powers are fading...' was what she was think about.

She dropped the package at Harry's and got herself another ice cream.

The jug bubbled and she looked at Harry. His face had changed. Amcreva asked him why but he only smiled and said

"I think Amon is coming by soon."

The fact was he was still pouring over the files. Trying in vain to get Amcreva off of his mind. Tring too hard to do so.

Amcreva waited until it was a little later. Amon was now on his way. They had an estate party to attend to...

Regent smirked at the club. His woman all in a line waiting for Amcreva and Amon to enter. He wasn't going to wait for any foreplay this time.

It was pure business. "Amcreva..."

He was wondering how much he could want for this Amcreva woman. He could give him anything... Just not her. Anything.. Orbo, Drugs Sex. But no... He wanted something else inside of her. It was almost time.

Amcreva grew a little more impatient with Amon. Almost thinking he was going to blow her off. Let Regent hunt her down like an animal. "Where are you Amon?"

Amon ignored everyone as they walked into the office. Robin looked at Amon and could see that he was not in the mood to talk. Sasaki could not control himself any longer.

"So Amon did you enjoy your date?"

There was a silence in the office. Amon ignored Sasaki comments.

"Karasuma have you gotten the information on the police report from the human remains?"

"Yes Amon. I am having it sent to your system as we speak." She was typing as she spoke.

Amon com buzzed and the guard voice sounded.

"Amon your guests are here."

"Send them up." Amon looked at the rest of the team. It seems that Solomon is taking over STN-J for a special case and we are to follow these new specialists direction. Everyone was surprised. They turned their heads when they heard the elevator doors open.

Michael got a good look at the specialists. She was beautiful and guy she was with remind him of Amon.

Chief Kaosaka got up to great them. He all but graveled at their feet. He walked them over to the hunters and introduced the Specialist. "These are the controllers Bastian and Alexei this is STN-J Hunters and Amon is there leader.

Alexei looked Amon over. Very nice package, she thought to herself. Bastian gave his sister a look of do not even start. She shrugged her shoulders.

Bastian looked over Amon and asked Chief Kaosaka to show them to the Zaizen's office.

"Amon I need to talk with you in the office shortly." And continue to follow the Chief.

As Amon entered the office Bastian looked up. Alexei stood to the side arms crossed over her chest. "Amon, just to give you some background on why we are here. We are after Gadreel and the Regent works for him. Indirectly that is. I know for a fact you have had your first taste of him. I want to meet your contact."

Amon was quiet for a few seconds.

"I have a meeting with my contact this evening. I have one condition is that you follow my lead."

Amon could see something pass across Bastian face and then the mask was once again in place. "I agree to that for now."

Amon, Alexei and Bastian entered Harry's and Amcreva was at the bar. "Go and set at the booth and I will bring my contact over to set with us."

Amcreva felt Amon reach to touch her shoulder to grab her attention.

"I know your there, And I don't trust the specialists."

she moped over her drink. "I really don't like the sister..." She muttered.

"Your going to like them whether you like them or not."

Amcreva sighed and got up. She form was detached and etched with a softness. She was fed up with this. She wanted Amon with her. Just them.. Regent wasn't going to allow 4 people to ding into this was he? He would see right into it. Amcreva's cover would be blown and She would be his fuck slave for the rest of her child-bearing years.

Amon went to push her so she would walk a little faster towards the two people. Amcreva snapped "Don't fucking touch me Amon. How about I introduce myself, Harry has a package for you from Nagira." 

Amon stopped than went to see Harry. Amcreva approached the couple. "I m your contact. I want to lay a few rules down. I have a cover. It's thin right now. If you fuck this up, I'll kill all of you craft users. I'm not fond of my kind..."

It was ironic and stupid to say it. But it made sense. She was a witch and she didn't like it. But by being a witch She was NEEDED for the mission.

Amcreva took a seat and focused on the water jug. Amon walked up with the package. The letter was still in his pocket. Amcreva reached for it. Amon's hand intercepted it. "No no Slave, None of that." He explained what happened last night. How it was all fake.

Amcreva sat there saying nothing. Once she was used up. He wouldn't care. His attatude showed that. But Amcreva would persist.

Bastian looked at the contact. Her arrogance was misplaced. Bastian handsome face frowned at Amcreva. Alexei lounged in the seat and looked at the girl opposite them. She could see that she had a thing for this Amon guy.

Bastian slide his eyes to his sister and knew she was about to cause problems. He gave her a warning look. Alexei just gave him a small curl of her lips. He listened to what had happen so far and that Amon was playing the role of master to Amcreva role of sex slave. Bastian could see that Lex was not going to let this slide.

"Oh, Amcreva that must be quite fun, knowing the Regent he will demand a live performance. You do not have to worry about your cover. We already have our invite. We need to know if you could be trusted. If you were a spy for the Regent you would not have made it to this table. This will be your first and last warning. Do not fuck with us. We do not play by Solomon rules."

Amcreva's lips curled into a sneer. A laugh from her lips.

"Oh, give up the tough chick act there sister. I don't even work for Soloman. So don't be lecturing me on the rules and regualtions. Why would I play by his rules?"

There was a pause for a response when she didn't get one she attacked further.

"Here... I don't really have anything to lose. If you did your homework child ... You'd know that you would have to be pretty fucking lucky even to get a shot off on me. You don't need to warn me, Your an idiot if you think I work for Regent."

Amcreva crossed her arms and leaned back her mind was on all three at the moment and it was odd but the only one she really felt threatened by was Amon.

The other woman opened her mouth to give a snide comeback. Amcreva didn't have to hear it to know what it was going to be.

"We know you are."

Was All Amcreva said. The woman looked at her for a moment. Opened her mouth again and Amcreva went to interrupt her. It was childish game. It was fun.

Amon shifted. "Enough." His eyes bore into both of them.

Amcreva rose up. "If there is nothing else I would think it would be wise to start heading off Amon. And we can get the full briefing on the way. No need to waste time and risk out cover in a public place as this."

Amon stopped and took Amcreva by her Arm when she resisted to sit his hand moved up to the scar - still painful- left over from the bullet. Amcreva shook and gave a snort. "Loser." And sat down.

Amon briefed them on what they where to do. If contact was made by any breeders they where to be killed. The factory was going to take care of anything that happened when it came to witches and such. But they would only come on Amon's call. Or confirmation from his Cell phone.

If no contact was made than there would be no interference by the factory. Amon drove in a separate car than the brother and sister. They had there own way in.

Amcreva rested her eyes. "You didn't get a good sleep last night... I don't have to ask why. But why?"

Amon looked at her and ignored the question. "Slaves don't speak unless told to." Was all he said.

The car pulled up and he paused. Amcreva looked at him. He wanted to say something but it was shrouded...

Amon glared at both of the females. He could feel Bastian's powers controlling Alexei energy, shielding Amcreva from her wrath. What concerned him more was that the orbo did not react to Bastian's power surge. What the hell are they? After briefing the specialist on the plan, he looked at Bastian and knew he was not telling everything.

"We will meet you there at the appointed time." Bastian said as he and his sister were leaving to get into their BMW. Alexei gave Amcreva a little smile and mind spoke to her.

_"Next time my brother will not be interfering half-breed witch."_ The she dropped contact and brought up her shields. The specialists got into the car and drove off.

Amcreva frowned turned to Amon. "You didn't get a good sleep last night... I don't have to ask why. But why?"

Amon looked at her and ignored the question. "Slaves don't speak unless told to." Was all he said.

Amon was about to say something to her but decide she will learn soon enough. "Get in." Amon opened the door to the hired car. Amcreva got in and then Amon followed. They rode in silence to the estate.

Regent saw the cars enter on the camera. He sent his escorts to the doors of each. His arms opened wide and his smile crossed his face. He embraced Amon. His form did not return the gesture. His hands clapped together as Amcreva fully in character exited the car. She took her place with her head down beside Amon. Slightly behind him. Regent cocked his head. "I see Now that I know your secret you cannot hide it from me any longer."

A BMW came up to the doors. Regent did not move away from Amon. His treasure was so close and tonight if Amon let one eye off his prize he would take her with force. Knowing full well people would die in the process. His smile stayed with great control but his eyes where clouded with lust. "My dear Amon, Are we to speak of Amcreva tonight. I have some great offers for you. I'm sure a virgin woman would be at hand for a fair trade no? Instead of a dirty tramp such as Amcreva.."

Amcreva did not respond but the orbo made a little sound, Only Amon and her noticed. Regent had turned to greet the brother and sister. "Ah yes, Right here my guests into the dining area we have a great feast set out for tonight."

They entered Amcreva still acting her part. Amon taking up his hand to offer it to Amcreva "Come Slave. We are to dine together with you at my knees."

Amcreva did not look up. Amon cocked a brow. She was no longer the annoyance in his side or the one who was the risk in the mission. They where escorted to the table and many exotic trays where set out. Amon took what looked to be the safest. A servant came up to Amon,

"Will the Ladyship be seated tonight?"

Amon frowned, "No. Set her a pillow as to rest her knees on but no more than that..." The servant returned shortly and set the pillow down. The look on the Alexei's face was uncanny. She was having a ball. The moment she thought she had won Amcreva's voice boomed in her head. "YOU WILL NOT BE FORGIVEN." She looked around and her eyes locked with Amcreva who quickly looked away. She face smiled again. "NO ONE SAID I WAS ANY HALF BREED ALEXEI." 

One Thing, Only one thing enraged Amcreva more than being called a half-breed.

Was the thought of being raped by Regent. And bearing his children. Not even the sister could laugh at that. For she knew Amcreva could flood her mind the thoughts of Regent and haunt her dreams for a long while.

Another servant went up to Amon and Amcreva, "Blood or wine sir?" Amon looked to Amcreva. "Wine for me, And my slave here will be having water."

Amcreva stayed at his feet. His hand staying away from her. Amcreva felt Regents eyes on her the whole time.

Bastian and Alexei arrived at the estate. The Regent was very happy to see them.

"It has been a while since I have seen you two. I made sure that you have your favourites here tonight."

Alexei smiled at the Regent. "How very sweet of you."

She walked by Amon and Amcreva and gave Amon the once over. Bastian raised an eyebrow.

"I brought something special for this occasion." Bastian gave the bottle to the Regent.

"How wonderful, how did you ever get your hands on this?"

"Father has one of the best cellars in the world. We have several of them on hand." Bastian smiled.

"Come, come let me introduce you to Amon and his sex slave. Amon this beautiful woman is Alexei and her brother Bastian. It is such a shame you are not into men Bastian I would do you myself"

He caressed Bastian's cheek. The Regent was very pleased to have such beauty in one place.

As they were led to the dining hall Alexei caressed Amon shoulder as she passed to sit at the table.

Bastian settled in his chair playing the part of the pretty rich boy. When the servant asked if he wanted blood or wine... "So my dear Regent is the blood cow or human?"

"Don't be insulting Bastian. You know only serve human and it is always fresh. The Regent was eating and running his fingers over his naked attendants.

Amon continued to listen to the banter between Bastian and the Regent. It was clear that they have an on going relationship. Alexei was looking at Amcreva with an intensity which made Amon think that Amcreva had done something. Amon was going over in his head the offer for Amcreva to replace her with a virgin. The Regents voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Amon I still like to offer you this virgin."

"I think I will pass. I have this one already trained and to break in another would not worth the change." Amon commented in a lazy manner.

"I do not know Amon. I am sure a man like you who likes to be in control would love to have someone top them. I would very happy to be your top. I could make you scream in ecstasy."

Alexei said as she lend on the table. "You are quite beautiful. I am sure my brother would enjoy your slave while we were busy."

Amcreva said nothing to The sister, There was nothing to say. She was content and didn't feel like protecting Amon at this moment. The witty banter went on as Amon fed Amcreva by hand. Small tastes of food just enough to make her content. She still wanted to throw it all up but managed to keep it down. Her eyes managed to keep distant as she floated off. Scanning the room for evils or plots to kill. She was surprised to see Regent was getting bolder and a little more nefarious. Her eyes clouded with Visions she didn't notice that dinner was almost finished and Amon was looking at her with ... Something.

She looked up to him. His hand brought her head down again. Amcreva heard a scream in her head and knew Regent wasn't going to wait much longer until she was going to be taken. The omen vision stirred in her mind. Escaping to the fringes of it.

Amcreva Faltered and lay her head down in submission. She was sick of this act. But her eyes did not show it. Her eyes went to the servant whom seemed to take out a small pen-like object. After Regent had finished His offer to Amon for the third time his tone grew more solumn.

"Amon I do hope you accept. For more than anything I can grant you virgin slaves whom have been broken... to suffice no more training..."

Amon swayed his head.

Regent got up and nodded to the servant.

The table was to be cleaned and many of the guests stayed in the cocktail area to drink and chat of frivolous things. Regent, The brother, sister, Amon and herself went into a private setting. Only Regent unclad servants and four other men, Also servants offered drinks.

Amcreva kept close watch over the single male who's name seemed to be Kevin.

The object was still in his hand and Amcreva wasn't quite sure what it was. The man had SeeD powers and clouded her mind.

After some banter Amcreva wasn't listening to Amon disdainfully thinking over a plan.

But before he could respond to another offer for Amcreva Kevin lunged forwards. Amcreva was on her feet and took down the man before he stabbed Amon in the neck. It was a traq for Kevin had now pushed it into Amcreva. Her body went limp and she fell on the floor.

Kevin only said, "I say, Will she be getting a good beating for that?" The four men surrounded him and his words came.

Regent said breathlessly

"Give me the AMCREVA!"


	4. Taken

((This chapter contains sexual content. Please skip over the section marked with ! If it offends you.))

((I do not own WHR, but I own all the characters that are not in WHR.))

Amon sat still, things were moving faster than he or Bastian had thought. As the men surround him, he knew he could take some of them but not all. The Regent is an unknown factor if he uses his power Amon would be as helpless as Amcreva. "I have to say I am insulted that you would take something by force. Let alone someone as unimportant as this girl. Now you have damaged my property. I want damages paid."

The Regent was in a rage. This person not only sits there as if he was in control but then turned the tables and calls his honour in to question. Bastian's deep voice cut into raging thoughts.

"He is quite correct. That was in very poor taste. Since is seems that this chit is the object of much debate. I will be happy to take her to a more comfortable spot while you two work out your differences."

Bastian got up and walked over to the sleep girl. He easily picked her up in his arms and began to walk towards the double doors.

"Bastian, I have to say have you thought of joining me in my endeavors? I know your bloodline is blue." The regent purred.

Bastian turned so he could see the Regent.

"That my dear Regent is for another decision and another time." There were guards at the door and Bastian stood there waiting as he held his stare. The Regent broke and waved his hand to signal the guards to step aside. Bastian turned and walked through the doors and down the hallway to a private room.

The Regent turned his burning eyes to Amon. "I think it is time for you to know who you truly are."

Regent brought up his hand. A pulse seemed to blast forth. A sickening feeling would rush over all whom didn't have Orbo. One of the men kneeled and threw up his contents of his stomach. Regent smiled. "Her bloodline is as my companions here. I breed her I will have all. You could have all with me Amon. Do you think that you are better than me because you choose death over power?"

Amcreva grunted. "Sister, Sister." Bastian looked at her for a moment. Wondering if he should press her for information...

Regent smiled, "Now Amon rise to accept that Amcreva will be mine. Or..." He looked to his man. A gas snub Aimed at Amon another at Alexie. "Death."

She acted quickly. Things were moving very fast and she could not waste any time.

She crossed the room against the walls then carefully stepped out unseen up behind Regent.

Her knife point firmly held against his back.

"I wouldn't make that decision if I were you Regent.." Her voice was smooth as silk, thick and sultry. Her hand itched to send the blade into his ribcage...the thought of the feeling of the cold steel sliding into his flesh sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine. But she was trained. This was not the time. not with so many innocent people at stake, and not with his henchmen inches away from her.

Everyone froze. Her eyes stared intently into Regents face with a cruel and seductive smile on her face. "You know Regent...none of your whores or playthings are really worth it. Once they have been touched by you, they are worthless...and don't play the virgin card...I know your appetite better than that..."

Sweat glistend on Regents face. "Who are you woman!"

Her smile fell from her lips and her face became icy and serious.

"My name is Anya...and you have already been in my presence longer than any man..."

Regent smiled. "Not yet Honey." His elbow snapped back. His men went for her hands and the knife. That would be enough for Amon if he indeed wanted to make a move.

Regent looked to Amon. "She isn't going to leave this place if it is the last thing I do. If I am not the one to breed her than my successors will."

The dark look was given to the Woman. "So... You to have a death wish?"

As the men reached for her wrists and pulled her away, Regent began gloating again. When one of the men grabbed around to remove the knife from her grasp, his hand discovered the nasty secret.

The blade cut deep into his hand and severed all of his fingers and part of his hand away...he screamed and Regent turned. As she spun around, her blade caught other hands, removing them in the same mannor, the hilt blade sliced into a mans belly as he came from behind, his entrails falling out of his gut as he desperately grabbed at his insides trying to put them back into his body.

She turned to Regent her eyes cold and dark.

"You press your luck Regent. Do you know who I AM? You do NOT touch Anya and live to tell about it. Make sure your next decision is not as fatal as this one."

She looked around her feet as the men began to fall to the floor in death as blood drained from their bodies thru their missing appendages...

She looked to Amon and nodded in acknowledgement. She knew of him. She respected him. She looked down at Amcreva, then at Alexei, then back at Regent.

"That decision had better come fairly soon Regent, I don't believe you have enough man power to waste in this remote location..."

Regent walked away from the man. A look of distain on his face. "Weak, Humans die so easy." His eyes went to his counter parts. "Well, Anya... I touched you and I'm leaving. Amon escort yourself out. And ... Don't expect Amcreva to be helping you out. Your slave is now mine. His form was surrounded. "Goodbye" It was a matter of a few moments and he was escorted out only to be met with more men.

As Regent left, Anya chuckled coldly. "Do not worry Regent...your touch means very little to me..."

She turned to Amon and they stood, staring at each other. Testing each other, silently feeling each other out. They stood in silence for nearly 5 minutes. When finally Anya swished her hair around off of her face.

"Well met Amon of STN"

Amon was pissed. How dare she blow his and the others cover. Who is this woman Anya she had just signed our deaths.

The Regent's face smiled with dark knowledge. He sent his powers into Amon to bring him into his full powers. The orbo turned black as the Regent's power surged through Amon. At the same time he sent a telekinetic blast to Anya. It was directed at where he had touched her and left his mark on her aura. The pain shot up her body in increasing waves of pain.

Alexei seeing an opening closed the distance between her and the Regent and touched his is bare skin. She began to drain his power away. The Regent's body guards rushed Alexei.

Bastian use kinetic abilities and pushed the guards so that they were stuck to the walls.

Alexei had drained the Regent of his power so that he passed out. She sent a sonic blast to the others in the room so they would all lose consciousness.

"I suggest we go now before anymore come."

Amon brains felt like they were coming out of his head. He could barely stand up. The table under his fingers began to freeze. No it can not be!

Bastian grabbed Amon and helped him towards the door. Alexei helped Amcreva and began to follow her brother. "What about her?"

Alexei asked about Anya who was still on her feet but was in pain from the Regent's attack.

"She can fend for herself."

Alexei cloak them in illusion so that the other guest would see only what they wanted to see. They made it to the cars.

"Alexei you take Amcreva back to our place and I will follow in Amon's car."

"Got it." Alexei got into the BMW and droved it to their private condo downtown. They reached the top floor and Alexei help Amcreva into one of the suites so she could work off the rest of the tranquilizer.

Amcreva looked to Alexie, "Your not so bad you know..." Her hand went to Alexie. "You can take this power? Do you wish to see that I have seen of me and you? Or of Me and Regent?" She was vision filled. The power of Regent's set off her visions in waves. Pain shot into her body and it shivered as thousands and thousands of horrid things raced into her.

Alexie set Amcreva on the bed. Unsure of what was to come, She was torn between her dislike and her new found semi-liking to the witch. Her darkness overrode it thought and she left Amcreva terrified and alone on the bed. Her body shying away from the horror inside.

When Amon came in to check her hands reached out. "Please stay Amon..." Tears in her eyes. Pillow ruined from her grip on it. He could see the pain inside. What was to come of her she didn't know. Regent's power had not begun to fade on her. "Amon..."

Her body was hot, Burning up. "Read the letter." Was all she said. She felt as if she was going to die.

Bastian got Amon back to their condo. No one had followed. As he and Amon came in Alexei was in the main living area. Her hands wrapped around herself as if she was cold.

"Alex I need your help. You have to take some of the power from Amon."

Bastian helped Amon into one of the chairs. "Amon I know you hate witches powers but if we do not do this your powers will come online and your greatest fear will be realized. Alex can help stop it for now." Alex approached Amon and knelt on the floor she placed her finger tips on the back of his bare hands.

Amon felt sick to his stomach. The throbbing in his head would not stop. His eyes were partially opened. He felt Alex fingers on his skin then as if something was swallowing the pain, his head cleared and the awful feeling of loss of control disappeared. He looked into Alex eyes and saw something close to sorrow in them.

She got up and went to her brother. Amon could hear that they were speaking but in another language. He got up and went looking for Amcreva. He wondered if she was surviving the Regent's attack.

He found her in one of the far rooms. He walked in and saw her laying there. He turned to leave but she asked him to stay. He was not sure why he did but he did. He sat there in a chair next to the bed. He could see all of the bravo and arrogance was gone. A frighten woman laid there. She was in pain. She quietly asked him to read the letter he had taken from her. He silently pulled the letter out and read it. When he was finished he put the letter back into his jacket pocket. He looked at her and sighed. She was in love with him. Her dreams and fantasies about him, the need to touch him.

She wanted him to make love to her and feel the passion she carries in her heart. It was strange. He only really loved one person and it was his mother and she in the end she betrayed him. It is not like he did not satisfy his sexual needs. But love that was harder to do. Amon sighed and looked up as the door opened and Alexei step through.

"Sorry to intrude but my brother sent me in to try and help Amcreva." Alex walked to the bed and sat on it. She did not want to do this but he brother insisted that this is the right thing to do. She was part of the team. Alexei did not tell her brother what she had seen from Amcreva and why she ran from the contact. They were all in danger. She saw what would happen to her and her brother.

Alexei touched Amcreva face and pain shot through Alexei system. Dark images of rape, bodies being discarded not a grave. She saw them being trapped in this hellish maze. Alexei jerked her hand back. She refocused her eyes and saw Amon standing over her with a frown on his face.

With his thumb he wiped the tears away from her face. He then looked down at Amcreva. She seemed calmer than she was but she was still distressed.

"She will have to work the rest out of her system alone. I can not do this again." Alexei got up.

Amon grabbed her arm. "Did you see something?"

Alexei looked at him. "More than you want to know." She pulled her arm out of Amon's loosened grip and left the room.

What the hell did she see?

Bastian had to call Anya to find out what was she doing. That idiot Cole had better not have sent her here. All of the hard work was for not. In fact the Regent will be hot on their ass to be thrown into his breeding experiments. Shit! All he did was get her voicemail.

"Anya this is Bastian. I want you to call this number when you get this message."

Bastian hung up. Cole, must have sent her to try and help out. All cole did was blow everything to bits. Bastian came to a conclusion with a heavy sigh.

!Sexual Content!

Regent pumped faster and harder, his throbbing member raping the woman in whom he wanted. The whore was playing the part well, as all his anger towards all his goons went into her. "Amcreva, Amcreva," His words went out. He knew that Amcreva was seeing this, screaming his name out to stop. Clawing at him but to no avail. His was plunging into her and she couldn't stop it. His scream went out a low guttural sound as his shaft ejected his seed into the woman. Her cries kept up, and he thought, just passing for a moment that he had really just raped Amcreva. His lustful thoughts surged back. His member keeping some of it's hardness as his did it again and again. Finally the whore couldn't hold her greed back and convulsed and silenced herself on his cock as it spattered in his mind's eyes into Amcreva.

He lept off the woman.

"Bad, Your not supposed to keep it for yourself, now you will be punished. "

He wanted his army. His Amcreva.

He clapped his hands and 3 men walked in his smirked widened, all the men where of great mass. "Have fun with her, and video tape it so I can see how much fun you all had." The woman screamed, at least one of them was going to enjoy it all.

Regent dressed watching his men pump into the whore, She bit her lips and acted as if she was being tortured but he knew better. He was one of the only ones he owned who enjoyed pain.

His video phone rang, "Your all ready? "Regent's eyes did not move from the scene infront of him.

The captains eyes didn't move either. "Sir we are ready, right outside as you ordered. Do you think she foresaw this?"

Regent smiled, "I'm sure she was busy with... more horrifying things."

Amcreva mutter more words, Her hair in her hands. "Amon we all need to leave now." The rape had stopped, She was in the whore's mind in her act. She felt as if she had to toss her whole stomachs contents out. Lucky for her there wasn't much to get rid of.

Amon nodded, his form left the room and Amcreva knew what was going in his head. Pity,

Pity for her...

He needed time he needed to get away from her and let her die. Let her feelings die with her. He loved his mother and his mother had betrayed him. Amcreva was a woman and was no different ... right?

Bastian went into check on the phone messages he was trying to arrange for a safe house now that their cover was blown. He wanted to put Anya over his knee and spank her like the spoiled child she was.

Then he got his call from Cho. As Bastian was listening to the message, Amon walked in to view. Bastian signaled him to wait. Bastian closed his mobile.

"Amon we have a safe house, so we can try and regroup. The nice thing about the house it has special shielding so if does the scan of the house it would be a blank spot like all the other houses. They would have to know what to look for to find us. We are leaving in 20 minutes."

Amon looked strange. "Amcreva something is wrong with her. Don't get the idea that I like or anything it is just what the Regent did to me and her that is unforgivable. I want him destroyed."

The regent robbed him of ever being normal. He called his power to the surface and no matter what he did now the power would only grow stronger until he like his mother loose it and end up being hunted.

"Amon I am not going to lie to you, the Regent is one of the most powerful witches that I have seen in a while. You and Amcreva have gotten his attention. Me and Alexei once he gets his intel on us, he may want to kills us for just the fact we played him in his own house. Or he will add us to his collection. He has his hands on some very powerful drugs and we believe some of it is coming from Solomon HQ. I have seen how the drug works first hand."

Bastian shuttered. "The Regent does not care if it male or female as long as he can cause pain. Bastian turned away from Amon. "There are things I have seen that I would not ever want to see again. Let's get everyone ready to go." As they headed down to black S class Mercedes something was watching them go.

The stone walls of coldness had returned once more. Amcreva fought hard and won control over herself. Her face could not look to Amon as he turned to her as Bastian turned to leave. "You know Amon... If I was just to face him. Let him take me away. This would be over. I could kill him. I would die too. Than you have two witches who are losing the grip of control out of your way."

Her eyes looked down.

"I - I know someone who can help repress the powers. I went to them years ago. It was painful. It weakened me, but it left me holding the reins again. Your powers are advanced as if you had had them for a long time and had no knowledge of them. I'm sure Kadassa could allow you to see him. "

She would leave what the cost was out. She would tell him she would cover for him.

Amon nodded. "I need to think Amcreva. I have no answers at this time for myself or you." He was admitting something. His doors a little more open? No. Unacceptable. She was worse then him and something was wrong with her. She was given this curse as well... Regent allowed her to grow more and more powerful. Regent was shallow but not stupid.

Amcreva watched as he went. she looked outside. His sweeper team would be heading in any moment. The second sleep took her. She also came down the stairs swiftly as Amon exited the elevator. His eyes where like ice and still clouded and unreadable. He was so unreadable is wasn't funny. His hold of control was overwhelming. Amcreva didn't just love him. She wished she was him. With his control, his skills and his command. The threads of silk that she deemed control where slipping away faster then his where. He would hunt her wouldn't he?

His thoughts exactly. How long until He would be hunted as well. Perhaps even by his own teamates. They entered the car and made a swift exit out the back. Amcreva noticed Amon looked back at the road as if waiting to be followed. Amcreva crept into the other drivers minds. None had connectings with Regent. "Amon, Nothing is out there at the moment." She respected him and refused to deem it acceptable to sneak into his mind.

Regent returned the call. "They are heading north sir, shall we pursue?"

"What is your thoughts on this?"

"I'd say the package is too hot at the moment. They expect us here and expect us to challenge. Sir, I do think the Oracle is there too in the car. I still in my own opinion say that it would be too great a personal risk to her life..."

Regent nodded and spat. "So be it, Let them go..."

He cut the transmission. "Amcreva... Amon," I'll show you control... I'll kill both of you in the end and show you what if really feels like to feel fear. and taste and smell it. Until than dearest Amcreva have a nice dreams of me."

He looked at the cell phone... Wait... A single minute... The bloody cell fucking phone. Why didn't he think of it. He dialled in the number at hand, slowly waiting until her voice came on.

"Yes?"

"Amcreva..."

There was a beat. Amon's voice came on. Regent smirked. "I didn't ask for you... I didn't Ask to talk to her sex toy. I want to hear her... Or I'll break all your control Amon. Would you like that? I'll make you ever stronger until you'll go insane. I'll force the powers on you like I did for Amcreva. I'll rape you of control... You see... Amon... Give her to me and I'll eave all your comrades out of it."

Amon gripped the mobile and wanted to reach through the phone and rip the Regent throat out. "You think I would cave in to your demands."

"What about your other 2 comrades. They are willingly to die a painful death. No let me see they are Sidhe that will make them worth me keeping them alive, but barely." The Regent laughed at his own joke.

Amon remained quiet.

"Well I see you have thrown down the gauntlet. You can not hide forever." The Regent hung up.

"Bastian we have to come up with something quick otherwise we are about to be apart of the Regents plan for the creation of the army of witches."

They arrived at the safe house and pulled into the gate and then into the garage. The property had security fencing surround the house. They got out of the car and went into the house. It was quite and dark but at the moment the safest place they could be.

Amon began to feel the pull of his power. His head began to fell like it was too small for his brains. Amon clasped on the floor. Ice began to form a spreading pattern away from his hands. "Alexei" Amon gasped.

Alexei carefully approached and touched his face and he could fell the power pull back. "You are going to have to control it your self Amon" As Alexei got up he saw that he had not only made a circle of ice but dropped the temperature in the room until it was cold enough to see his on breath.

What is happening to me?

"Amon..." breath escaped from Amcreva. Her hand was out but she did not touch. She was confused. She wanted to touch him and tell him it was going to be ok. But she couldn't, she couldn't because she knew as well as he it wasn't alright.

Regent tossed the phone aside. There had to be a way to find them... Or he could just wait. Wait for them and be ready. He made one last phone call, It was getting early and even he had to sleep.

Amcreva gave Amon her bed. He wanted to sleep on the couch but she annoyed him into taking her bed. Her body lay awake on the couch. An evil spring ripping into her back. She could leave now and not come back. They had left no one to hunt and no threat if she went back to shadows in whence she had come. 'Ask not for whom the bell tolls..." She went over the poem in her head. 'For the bell tolls for thee..." She went to the window. Her eyes saddened by the pain held within this area. The shock and the anger. The fear and the sadness of not being safe. Bastian and Alexie had gone off to sleep long ago. but she could feel Amon was still awake pondering.

She went to his room and stood outside the door. For the first time she had ever thought something through... She was ... unsure. Her hand hovered awaiting the command of herself to move it to knock. The door swung open.

"What?"

Amcreva took a step back pressed herself on the wall. "Ah..." She looked around... "I'm just going to the washroom..." She headed off.

Amon sighed. "You have been standing out of my door for many minutes. I could see you shadow... Don't lie to me. Don't ever fucking lie to me Amcreva. I'm not a child."

Amcreva stepped back. Amon took a step forwards. His body too close for comfort. "Well, I was wondering... If I went away... Wouldn't Regent? If I just went back to the life I was living before than wouldn't you and Alexie and Bastain be safe?"

"No, Your not the centre of all things he wants me too..."

"Same with you. If we just... "

"No. I need to..."

"Kill him?"

"No."

"You just lied to me Amon."

His hand went against her shoulders. "Never in my life has such a child annoyed and angered me before. I am a patient man... You test my limits Amcreva..."

Amcreva face turned away. His lips where so close. Her arms began to become cold. "Amon let me go your..." She began to shiver... "Amon..." Still he was so close and the ice did not freeze her to the core. The heat of lust weakened her. "Amon.. Your.."

Amon jerked Amcreva into his room and shut the door before she could think of doing anything stupid. His powers were almost fully awakened. Amon looked at her and knew he at least would do this last thing before he lost who he was. He grabbed her and kissed her.

His Mouth Crashed down on hers and pulled her into a spiral.

At first she tried to pull back, and then relaxed into his embrace. He removed her clothes with expert ease and pushed her onto the bed. He had removed his clothes as well and laid is cool body against her warm one.

"Do not ask Amcreva..."

He placed a long finger against her lips. He slid his hand along her body feeling the imperfection as if it was a road map of her life. He used his mouth and hands to memorize her body. He used his tounge to make love to every place she could imagine.

Then he made love to her as if he would never see her again.

He lay awake beside her and sighed. She moved and played with his nipple lightly, he relized that he had not used any protection, any restraint. He had just snapped. He had let go of his control, for this woman... He reached over and took out a patch. It wasn't a contraseptive. He patched it to Amcreva's neck, he moved away as he saw her breath lessen and herself grow more relaxed. He kissed her as she became fully sedated.

"I'm sorry."

! End of content !

Bastian looked at Amon.

"Are you sure you want to go? What about her?" Bastian said

"I have given her all I can, I am ready to go after the Regent" Amon blank features did not fool Bastian. But he let it go.

They left the drugged Amcreva at the safe house and met the additional man power from Bastian's group. They managed to kill the Regent but with heavy loses. The survivors were flown back to Solomon HQ.

Her eyes opened wide. The pangs of lust inside her. She looked about. He.. did... His seed within her. The passion and the fury. His hands upon her. That vision would never fade as he released within her and joy was the only thing that was real. Him... She was still breath taken. He really made love to her. He had ...

Left her to kill Regent. The sweeper team never made it to the safe house. Regent was dead. And for the time of release Amon gave her nothing happened, no visions and no voices screaming to save them.

She knew it had been days. Her body was tired and her stomach growled. She ran to the bathroom and was ill. "No... No way..." She shook her head. What was she to do now? Her weapons lay on the side of the rumpled sheets. Hi scent still on her skin. The dress... a discarded shirt from the night before.

Her eyes moved to the street. No one had been here since... Was she left to be free? Did she do all that needed to be done? He had left a couple hundred yen on the bedside table. Enough to get by for the day. Perhaps she could visit her station. considering that no dangers lurked their unless...

Amon was waiting to kill her... Or was it an act of self preservation? He knew that her body would yield his fruit.

Amcreva sighed and headed off to the subway. The paint chipped and the cement gray. She looked about... Was he here? Would he kill her? And she now knew that Soloman would kill them both if it was indeed true of her breeding of Amon's child...


	5. Trapped and Free

Solomon looked through the observation room at the tanks. The only two survived the attack at the Regent's estate. If you want to call it surviving. Both survivors were too dangerous to ever let them to gain consciousness. He watched as they began to seal the tanks. They will be shipped to Vorschlag Industries for biotech testing.

"Sir, how do we need to list them in the database?" The assistant asked.

"List them as deceased." Khan took one last look and left the lab.

It had been at least 20 years since the specimen where brought to the facility. The Jade Emperor was now the new Regent. He consolidated all of fractions and killed of the leaders. He took an underworld operation and made it a military application. The research on orbo and the human genome was taken one step further.

The Jade Emperor took the information and began to create the ultimate soldier. He was able to fuse humans with non-human DNA to create the perfect solider. The United States was the first to pay to have the technique used on select soldiers.

The field tests were successful. However the soldier would die not to long after an assignment.

That was to be expected. The US continued to fund the research. And helped the Jade Emperor detain select witches for the military application. Solomon HQ was relegated to monitoring witches. That did not set will with many of the superiors but could not do anything about it.

The Jade emperor ruled for 20 years and he made Vorschlag Industries the world leader in biotech equipment and military application of genetic research.

Dr. Hamilton looked up from the original tanks with the source of genetic material for their project Genesis. The life signs had weakened over the years but they still were alive. The project Genesis was almost ready for phase 2 but Julian Sanzo has held it back. He did not think the current risk levels was acceptable and made them rework some of the research using his information. That upstart bastard. It pissed Dr. Hamilton even more that the young man was right. It won't belong before you will be in one of these tanks Julian Sanzo.

It had taken years just to get this far.

Amon was smart to keep her out of the killing of Regent. Her mind was sharper. not that she had also experimented on herself many times but on others. Secretly. Nothing took them away.

Alexie had tried to help her.

To escape the 'death' that awaited her and Amon and Bastian. Amcreva's heart ached for all that time as well. Her front at home was one of an old woman trying to live the glory days. Inside finally she got somewhere where her powers always where in use. Where she was the most powerful person.

She led her research to become appointed where HE was. Nights she had cried because she made mistakes. Misreading the visions that her gods sent her. Because of him she regained control and had something... Someone in reality to hold onto.

She owed him her life.

He owed her nothing.

It was the board meeting. She tapped into the Bosses mind. he mentioned the new interns and some other mindless crap.

Inside she knew finally this day had come. She had been on assignment where The holding tanks where. She knew witch one they all called 'Snowman' Because more than once he had frozen the inner glass of the tank. Twice they sought to rid of him. Twice... Something just told them not to.

Amcreva had no plan to get him out. The brother was next. Her priorities where with Amon.

The boss had sexual relations with Amcreva as well. Since she knew what he liked and what got him off. She just knew these things. She deserved this newer job. This one of great importance.

Amcreva and him deliberated after each day. He mentioned it. She took it no questions asked. As norm she would be his little whore at night.

In Amcreva's mind she knew she could not be forgiven for this.

6 months later.

His tank was frozen again. Amcreva had come up with a special kind of glass that not freeze and become brittle. It was all a ploy. she had used a little manipulating when it came down to it. that's all it took. He had heard her voice. his body floated but the beeper went off. "Why won't he just give up?" Amcreva shook her head. "Maybe he still had something to hold onto in this life." Amcreva in her heart really didn't know. Why he did. The vats of Orbo stopping her from looking and knowing all about her... what was it she felt?

In the six months she had been able to lace up some nodes, forge paperwork and manage to lie her way into everyone's hearts. Even some of the scientists hearts. It was soon. It was so soon.

The nodes she had been lacing up exercising the muscles, The mind. To bring them out of atrophy. Hopefully they would work. It would take them only a few weeks to become the normal... they both remained the same within the tanks.

Didn't they remain the same?

It was time the witch had been transferred. The gun lay in her pocket. Her military contacts managed to scare some of her 'co-workers' to co operate. She could hide she had done it for years. So imbedded, so perfect. His limp body fell across hers. Perhaps in that 20 years the Orbo sucked his powers out. Her gun was out, shoot those who she hadn't converted to her cause. The elevator opened with her other men and woman consorts. Amcreva said coldly as they put them in the back of the van. "I will have the money transferred into your shadow accounts three days from now." The men tossed the linens on Amon and Bastian. It looked as if they hardly aged. The Orbo couldn't extend life could it? She drove with her face mask on. The scanner took her card. Scanning the pupils of her eyes. The front opened with a soft male voice, "See you tomorrow Elena Avanttez" Her hands remained calm. Austin helped the best he could to put them in separate beds. Hopefully they would wake soon. and hopefully the electrodes Amcreva had been using worked.

She waited beside the bed. Checking them, heartbeats and pressure.

"Amon... Wake up Amon."

She wasn't going to tell him about Austin. Because Austin didn't know either.

"Amon, You've slept for long enough..."

Several Scientist headed towards the tanks. They were talking about the latest gossip.

"Did you hear that the Jade Emperor has a daughter? From what I have been told she is a looker." The assistant said.

"But I thought he was sterile." The second assistant said

"Shh don't even talk about it. That could sign you death. JE may want his daughter to have children and that is how he will pass on his billions."

"Speaking of passing on, Julian Sanzo has gone AWOL. It is said that he had thing for JE daughter and now they are both missing. On top of that the major portion of the project Genesis is missing. We were told to go forward with the field test anyway. It seems that there is trouble brewing in the Middle East and we will be sending 40 modifieds into to battle."

The superior said with excitement. "Just think we used the DNA patterns from our two veggies in there."

The scientist walked into the room that held the tanks and saw that they had been opened. One of them ran and hit the alarm. Lock down immediately occurred.

Jade Emperor sat at his desk when he got the call from his executive.

"Emperor it seems that both CMS03 and CMS04 have been taken."

JE was silent. Then he spoke in a calm voice. "I want you to kill everyone involved in this disaster. Find out who did this. Use what ever means necessary to bring those specimens back.

Amcreva heard the convosations and the words. Her fists clenched. They may be witches but they where still living things. No one had the right... To assign numbers. No one. Austin and her had packed everything up. Just in case. She went over to Austin and touched upon his shoulder.

"Kadassa," She spoke softly looking into Amon's eyes. Passed flawlessly to Austin. Her head rested on his shoulder. "I should have told you the danger I put myself in when I started this. I didn't and there are many things that I have failed to tell you. You will know soon. But for now." She picked up the last box in her condo. "I must run now. I am a target, And I know that JE will not forgive me ... Unless I strike up a deal with him. But I will not willingly sit down and allow him to deal with Amon and Bastain as if they are things... toys to be experimented with. I'll go to hell and back but I will not tolerate his slime. He is Worse than Regent."

Her anger swelled she wanted to kill him. Rip out his Neck and feed it to him as he sucked in his own blood and drowned on it. She would watch as he faltered and his eyes clouded. Untill the last rip of death raced into him. Than she would lick his blood off her hands and laugh like a mad woman. For she had indeed gone mad.

Austin looked darkly at his mother. "Mother, I know your hate spreads for all who do not appreciate life. Have no fear my cases are dealing with JE"

Amcreva nodded. She passed the box to Austin. Promise me you'll be safe. Even though I know no one knows of your bloodline to me and ..."

Austin smirked "Amon?"

Amcreva was taken aback. "Yes..." She looked down. "I didn't want to know of his fate. I didn't want to know of the horrors that faced us. It seems so hopeless. I should be happy for you. You where born with this burden and you never complain. Only when you had nightmares. I love you Austin . I love you as a mother only can. I wanted the best for you but my curse will pass to you and even you know we will lose it... We will lose control one day. My time was long overdue. Amon kept me here as you did."

Austin Embraced his mother. "Just because you passed something that was passed to you unwillingly doesn't make it your fault. I know what Regent did to you and I know that Amon is my father. It's in the shape of his face. He looks very much like me. Enough he may have been my brother..."

Amcreva nodded and kissed him. "Now get going. I have to see if I can rouse them."

Amcreva entered the room the only thing left was the ratty blankets on Amon and Bastian. The twin beds looking much to small for them. There DNA had been extracted and they had been in there for too long. Amcreva heard Amon's breathing. Bastain however breath seemed scarce.

Like he was in deep sleep. She lay a hand on Amon, Prying into his mind sending his the sun and cool rain upon him. Dark nights of passion and light of the full moon. Calm and cool. Her eyes bare into his lids of his. She wanted him to look at her. Take her breath away with the stunning depthless eyes.

She looked around. Seeking his dark seeds. His mind fought in her intrusion. "Why don't you love Amcreva?" She asked him in a masked voice. The dark seeds throbbed.

She pried them. "Let me in..."

Amon was dreaming a never ending nightmare of harsh voices and rough hands. Silence and believable silence. He relived the betrayal of Solomon, after they took down the Regent. The shock on Bastian's face when they tranq them before the reinforcements came.

At first he could hear Bastian's words in his head. He remembered how furious the doctors had been and increased the drug level. For a while he did not hear Bastian's voice in his head. Then he hear it, it was faint but there. He latched on to it trying not to go insane.

Amon tried to fight the best he knew how. He actual liked Bastian. He risked his life. Flashes of bright light broke up the never ending darkness. He could feel the needles dig into his skin and the shame of being helpless and naked to people who only saw him as a tool to be used. When he began to freeze the glass casing everyone panicked. Bastian kept removing the bolts that held their tank together. He also affected the amount of drugs flowing down the tubes. That all changed when a Dr. Nii came to visit. Blackness and silence that is all that was left.

Now someone kept yelling at him. A voice he did not recognize. He hurt. He wished they would stop yelling and let him die. Out of irritation Amon spoke. "Will you stop yelling at me I am not deaf?" His voice from years of non-use cracked and was barely audible.

Amon's voice cut into her like a razor. Amcreva hand went up and she fell back on the floor, the chair clattering beside her. "Amon, Amon!" Her eyes where large. "Your Alive!" She stopped.

It wasn't the right response though... But he told her to stop right? He had fought all this time. No way he had to be insane now? He couldn't have lost it in her time of sending him all the things that had changed, had taught him and struggled with him to show him what had been happening.

Her eyes where cold and she knew that time was running out. "Amon wake up you git! You know me. It's ... It's..."

Her hand showed him, Her head moved in and she kissed him on the lips. Demanding he respond to her warmth. Her softness on his. He showed him what they shared, Hoping that he remembered. Dreaming it was real.

Her hands grasped at his biceps. "Amon, I am being hunted. I cannot stay. Please open your eyes."

The voice became more instant. Who did he know was that irritating? Amon brain seemed to be slowly functioning as he tried to place the voice. Amcreva? But he told her to run. Why she can not follow simple instructions.

But that can not be right.

His external senses began to fire up. He could feel tingling in his fingers and toes. Then a touch on his lips. A kiss. He slowly opened his eyes. Things were fuzzy and unclear. As he focused he realized it was a woman. A middle aged woman. She looked a lot like Amcreva. Amon whispered. "Where am I?"

Everything was on fire and hurt. He turned his head and saw Bastian. He tried to reach him and felt the spark. He was not dead. Amon called his name. There was a response. Amon sent to him. We are free.


	6. Escape

Amcreva, Rather softly touched the back of his head. Her eyes where cool. Her hands insistent. Attempting to soothe the burning that she felt in him. Although her attempts into trying to stop the nerve impulses had never worked he may have noticed that he did hurt as much.

"I'm sorry Amon..." She shook her head. "I couldn't leave you to rot like that. I have a whole lot of work to do. As you may know it's been ten years since I've seen to at last. The tests they did was awful so I took you two out. Think it as my debt as paid." She was referring to the time when he could have killed her in the subway station. He didn't and left her be when he knew and she knew that she was already losing it at that time.

"Your strong, Bastian will take longer to heal because he kept taking off the wires that helped his muscles stay strong. He'll be around in a few moments."

Amon already knew that.

Amcreva never got that question's reply. Or her peace of mind.

Bastian moaned a little. Amcreva went over to him. Putting a damp cloth over his head. "You too. Wake up." Her hand went down on him to aid the waking process. Her powers had increased greatly in 10 years of not having to hide them. Amon was the only hunter that she was afraid of. Or should be afraid of.

Now she was hunted again to someone who would never forgive her until he died.

"I have to go. The moment you two are up and at it."

She went to the kitchen and used the last can of Campbell red label of soup. She heated it up. Keeping her mind's eyes on Amon and Bastian.

Bastian body hurt so bad that he almost could not stand it. He opened his eyes and was staring at a grey ceiling. As he turned his head his vision swam. Finally everything cleared and he could see Amon laying there in a bed. Did he say free? He needed to get in contact with his people in Morocco.

A woman came back into the room and knelt beside him. She kept saying everything is ok. Bastian opened his mouth and tried to get out the words running through his head.

"Ambassador Omar" Bastian croaked out. "Morocco."

The woman put something warm to his lips and he got his first meal.

Amcreva finished feeding them first. The internet wasn't down yet and the phone was working. Her first thing was to see if there was anyway to contact this man. But where they in a technological era? Did they have computers or would they have to travel. Now that she was being hunted she was sure she had some blocks in her way. She Finished off the stuff that they could not finish.

What was he going on about. What was he saying? Why did this have anything to do with a man in Morocco? Anyways she had no clue that he had said anything od importance.

She shurgged it off and called up Austin.

"Have they annouced the hunt yet?"

"Yes, They have. A bounty of 1 3/4 of a million dollars for the missing scientist. They have a convincing story about you being kidnapped but two men. One dark hair and..."

"I know about that. I mean have you received any notice on the STN-J's movements."

"I don't think they will be helping as much as you think Amcreva."

She nodded. "I don't like this Austin, They know me and I know them. I always have the upper hand. I cannot seek help from my work. They all want me dead. "

A rush of thought hit Amcreva. Was Bastian trying to say something to her?

Her imagination hit her. "Alexie! Is that what he meant?"

Austin paused. "Can I help you with something?"

Amcreva nodded. "Yes. Find out where Omar is. He lives in Morocco, A Leader there."

Austin sighed, "Alright. But what does..." He stopped. " I'll do it. I have to Go."

Amcreva hung up the phone.

A sound from the bedroom again. She went over in-between them. Flipping the clothes and the sheets. The temperature was high. But no word of complaint from them. She set out two sets of generic clothing. Already knowing the sizes. She had planned to the last of this.

One thing she didn't know was ... Would they die now? Would they come and find her now?

Would they think to look here? Or did they see Kadassa moving us out?

She touched lightly on Amon's chest. "Amon, Wake up."

Amon opened his eyes and saw Amcreva face. The pain had lessened but he needed to sit up. He struggled to get his arms under himself.

His arms shook from the movement and effort. Amcreva grabbed him under his arm and helped him sit up. He felt dizzy but it stopped as the blood flow in his body began to pump faster through his system.

Amcreva was talking to him but he was only hearing parts of it.

Then she asked him about something Bastian had said. Omar was that not Bastian's uncle last name? He remember in the tank Bastian was trying not to go crazy would talk about his family and what their clan had done to protect the holy writing from heaven. Solomon?

Why had Solomon betrayed them?

"Amcreva how long has it been?" Amon paused. "We have to contact Bastian's family. They can move us safer place."

Amon head began to pound. The longer he was out of the tank and the drugs being worked out of his system his powers were increasing.

Amcreva touched softly on his face. "Too long, a whole 20 years have passed. I"m surprised your not throttling me or reaching out and tearing out my Eyes." She felt him. His powers... "Amon... I have a serum in my case that will suppress your powers..." She took it out. It was made for her. It was to stop her from losing it all. To keep her control as her mind slowly was consumed with visions.

"Do you want me to surpress your powers? Amon?" .

She drew out the reddish-black goo inside the needle. "This works for about 10 days. It will repress your powers only to the point where you can no longer control them. It also makes that pounding easier to handle."

Amon leveled his gaze at Amcreva. "If I could I would throttle you for being so stupid in trying to rescue me, us. However thank you." Amon looked at the needle. He knew he was in no condition to control his powers and needed help. "Ok give me the serum. I am not sure how it will react with the drugs that are still in my system." Amon watched Amcreva she gave him the injection. He could feel the pressure receding.

"Bastian said his uncle was Ambassador of Morocco. He knows code to give when to call and they will get us out of here within 24 hours." Amon looked at Bastian's sleeping form. "You are going to have to wake him up."

It took Amcreva several minutes to get Bastian to wake up and get him into the sitting position.

Bastian we need to number and code to get in contact with your Uncle in Morocco.

"011321078 and the code is black dragon." Bastian gave them information and yawn. "What the help did they do to us and how long have been out?"

Amcreva didn't respond before Austin's' companions came out from the shadows.

Anya looked towards Amon with sorrow in her eyes.

"I am sorry..." Her voice was sincere and thick. "I do not associate myself with others...You are the first people to have seen me and live...aside from the Regent and his pigs...Master Amon, you cannot stay in this world, you need protection and you will not find it here...I DO have a place we can escape to...but you must trust me in order for us to get there..."

Her mind became very alert. There it was again. _Master_ Amon...why...

She shook her head. But she saw, the other woman had heard her words and have noticed them. And she could see the woman's curious question in her unspeaking eyes.

She looked down at Master Amon again.

"I don't remember...a man, who had taken pity on my life as a child, saw my need for revenge, and trained me...he was the only person I have ever made contact with that I did not kill...until now..." She looked away from Amon. "I do not know why...but Master Amon reminds me so much of him...a master in his skill, mind, and spirit...it is rare to find someone like Master Amon..." she looked back towards the other woman.

"No...I have never met Amon before, and he is not the Master Degas who trained my reflexes. Master Karachi was a man of the Degas race...it is too complicated to explain at this moment. All I can do is promise safety to you and your party...in my house in a place called Refagata Cullengats ...But it is in another place, and I cannot take you there without you trust in me..."

She stood motionless as she watched the woman drug Amon.

Amcreva grinded her teeth. "Stop calling him that..." A pang of .. Yes jealousy rushed through her.

Her eyes where downcast. Shaking she drugged Amon. Feeling his powers subside for now. 4 left she thought. Than they would have to kill her wouldn't they? They would have to stop all of it because she would lay on a mattress somewhere screaming the future to all who could hear... But no one would heed her words.

Her hands shook as she withdrew the needle. A droplet of blood appeared on his skin. She ripped her tattered dress and wapted it around his bicep. How she wanted just to get away.

"Do you mean leaving this realm? Your insane and it cannot be done. Such things do not exist. You cannot go from this realm and return."

She looked away. "I have military friends who can help us out. We can get to the place we need to go. Solomon had no power with them... Nor the STN-J"

She rose, "If you'll excuse me. I have to get my weapons ready."

A spare stereo was left over aswell. she put in one of her CD's rather angry yet ... Melodic.

She opened up her case and stated to clean, reassemble and bounce her head to the music. Something slipped from the cloth in the folds a necklace fell out... two of them... Orbo...

Anya bit her lip. But then steeled herself. "Fine...do what you wish. I offered my help...unwillingly...but I offered...and you deny it. I hold no malice for that. I wish you luck, and prayers."

She turned to leave, then stopped in front of Bastian. She paused and looked at him, he seemed so tired, but alert. She stared at him for a moment. Then turned away...she bit her lip again and held back the tears. She had offered help, for the first time in her life...to people she didn't even care about...or...did she?

She shook her head. It was starting to make her head hurt. she didn't like to think about it. for so long she had kept her emotions hidden.

She drew herself up and looked around with an empty, detached face. Then walked out the room. But did not leave. She closed the door...and stepped to the side and leaned against it...then sank down to where she was sitting against the wall and put her head between her knees.

Bastian looked at Anya and then at Amcreva. "Anya I need your cell phone." Anya dug in her pocket and gave it to him. Bastian took it and dialled a number. Bastian spoke several times and then gave the code.

Bastian waited and then was connected to Jacob. "It has been while sense that code had been used. Serge is no longer alive and I replaced him. I will have someone there in less then 24 hours. You will need to get to the docks. A ship will get you to a safe port then take you back to Morocco. I will contact someone to meet you there." Jacob hung up.

Bastian disconnected and handed the phone back to Anya. "I was told to get to docks by tomorrow night and they will get all of us to safety."

Anya nodded. She liked this Bastian.


End file.
